Jonathan Harvey
, Tony Warren and Antony Cotton.]] Jonathan Harvey was born in Liverpool in 1968 and following university became a secondary school teacher in English at a special needs school in London. He wrote his first play in 1987 attracted by a possible prize of £1,000 from the Liverpool Playhouse and his early works were almost exclusively for the theatre, winning many major awards. Branching into television he was best known for the comedy series Gimme, Gimme, Gimme with Kathy Burke and James Dreyfuss. Harvey is openly gay and his sexuality has defined many of his works. It was one of the reasons why he agreed to write for Coronation Street in 2004 having previously rejected Granada's offer, feeling that writing for the programme would be "beneath him". Initially guiding the storyline for Todd Grimshaw, the programme's first gay character, his favourite character to write for is now Sean Tully. Despite his previous reluctance to write for the programme he has now contributed 214 episodes including two episodes co-credited with Stephen Bennett and Julie Jones. He also penned the script for the August 2010 hit stage play Corrie! and the ten internet episodes for Ken and Deirdre's Bedtime Stories in 2011. Episodes written by Jonathan Harvey 2000s 2004 (10 episodes) *Episode 5764 (24th May 2004) *Episode 5777 (7th June 2004) *Episode 5792 (2nd July 2004) *Episode 5806 (21st July 2004) *Episode 5807 (23rd July 2004) *Episode 5829 (23rd August 2004) *Episode 5867 (13th October 2004) *Episode 5872 (20th October 2004) *Episode 5873 (22nd October 2004) *Episode 5907 (5th December 2004) 2004 (19 episodes) *Episode 5935 (9th January 2005) *Episode 5955 (6th February 2005) *Episode 5958 (9th February 2005) *Episode 5984 (18th March 2005) *Episode 5985 (20th March 2005) *Episode 5994 (1st April 2005) *Episode 6004 (17th April 2005) *Episode 6033 (23rd May 2005) *Episode 6061 (1st July 2005) *Episode 6077 (24th July 2005) *Episode 6085 (3rd August 2005) *Episode 6103 (29th August 2005) *Episode 6128 (30th September 2005) *Episode 6135 (10th October 2005) *Episode 6158 (11th November 2005) *Episode 6169 (23rd November 2005) *Episode 6170 (25th November 2005) *Episode 6186 (18th December 2005) *Episode 6192 (26th December 2005) 2006 (20 episodes) *Episode 6213 (23rd January 2006) *Episode 6226 (12th February 2006) *Episode 6237 (27th February 2006) *Episode 6260 (31st March 2006) *Episode 6281 (30th April 2006) *Episode 6293 (15th May 2006) *Episode 6294 (19th May 2006) *Episode 6310 (9th June 2006) *Episode 6312 (12th June 2006) *Episode 6313 (12th June 2006) *Episode 6336 (16th July 2006) *Episode 6359 (16th August 2006) *Episode 6360 (18th August 2006) *Episode 6363 (21st August 2006) *Episode 6391 (1st October 2006) *Episode 6402 (16th October 2006) *Episode 6403 (16th October 2006) *Episode 6414 (30th October 2006) *Episode 6439 (3rd December 2006) *Episode 6458 (31st December 2006) 2007 (20 episodes) *Episode 6462 (5th January 2007) *Episode 6463 (7th January 2007) *Episode 6486 (5th February 2007) *Episode 6500 (26th February 2007) *Episode 6501 (26th February 2007) *Episode 6519 (25th March 2007) *Episode 6520 (26th March 2007) *Episode 6544 (29th April 2007) *Episode 6558 (18th May 2007) *Episode 6559 (20th May 2007) *Episode 6578 (15th June 2007) *Episode 6588 (1st July 2007) *Episode 6608 (29th July 2007) *Episode 6626 (22nd August 2007) *Episode 6640 (10th September 2007) *Episode 6664 (15th October 2007) *Episode 6665 (15th October 2007) *Episode 6687 (16th November 2007) *Episode 6695 (26th November 2007) *Episode 6713 (23rd December 2007) 2008 (15 episodes) *Episode 6728 (11th January 2008) *Episode 6729 (11th January 2008) *Episode 6744 (1st February 2008) *Episode 6769 (7th March 2008) *Episode 6791 (7th April 2008) *Episode 6800 (21st April 2008) *Episode 6840 (16th June 2008) *Episode 6846 (25th June 2008) *Episode 6871 (30th July 2008) *Episode 6881 (13th August 2008) *Episode 6896 (3rd September 2008) *Episode 6922 (10th October 2008) *Episode 6938 (31st October 2008) *Episode 6951 (21st November 2008) *Episode 6952 (21st November 2008) 2009 (24 episodes) *Episode 6982 (2nd January 2009) *Episode 6988 (12th January 2009) *Episode 6989 (12th January 2009) *Episode 7006 (6th February 2009) *Episode 7029 (9th March 2009) *Episode 7035 (18th March 2009) *Episode 7061 (24th April 2009) *Episode 7062 (24th April 2009) *Episode 7075 (13th May 2009) *Episode 7078 (18th May 2009) *Episode 7105 (24th June 2009) *Episode 7123 (20th July 2009) *Episode 7124 (20th July 2009) *Episode 7129 (27th July 2009) *Episode 7159 (11th September 2009) *Episode 7160 (11th September 2009) *Episode 7170 (25th September 2009) *Episode 7171 (25th September 2009) *Episode 7188 (19th October 2009) *Episode 7201 (6th November 2009) *Episode 7215 (23rd November 2009) *Episode 7232 (18th December 2009) *Episode 7233 (18th December 2009) *Episode 7241 (31st December 2009) 2010s 2010 (18 episodes) *Episode 7280 (22nd February 2010) *Episode 7294 (15th March 2010) *Episode 7313 (9th April 2010) *Episode 7321 (19th April 2010) *Episode 7332 (3rd May 2010) *Episode 7343 (20th May 2010) *Episode 7365 (17th June 2010) *Episode 7370 (4th July 2010) *Episode 7371 (5th July 2010) *Episode 7389 (26th July 2010) *Episode 7407 (20th August 2010) *Episode 7423 (13th September 2010) *Episode 7433 (27th September 2010) *Episode 7434 (27th September 2010) *Episode 7462 (5th November 2010) *Episode 7471 (19th November 2010) *Episode 7499 (25th December 2010) *Episode 7504 (31st December 2010) 2011 (16 episodes) *Episode 7523 (28th January 2011) *Episode 7530 (7th February 2011) *Episode 7557 (17th March 2011) *Episode 7569 (1st April 2011) *Episode 7585 (24th April 2011) *Episode 7607 (23rd May 2011) *Episode 7613 (30th May 2011) *Episode 7630 (23rd June 2011) *Episode 7657 (29th July 2011) *Episode 7664 (8th August 2011) *Episode 7678 (29th August 2011) *Episode 7709 (7th October 2011) *Episode 7710 (10th October 2011) *Episode 7729 (4th November 2011) *Episode 7749 (2nd December 2011) *Episode 7768 (29th December 2011) 2012 (18 episodes) *Episode 7782 (19th January 2012) *Episode 7798 (10th February 2012) *Episode 7799 (10th February 2012) *Episode 7815 (5th March 2012) *Episode 7830 (26th March 2012) *Episode 7858 (4th May 2012) *Episode 7869 (18th May 2012) *Episode 7889 (20th June 2012) *Episode 7893 (29th June 2012) *Episode 7894 (29th June 2012) *Episode 7921 (30th July 2012) *Episode 7940 (24th August 2012) *Episode 7956 (17th September 2012) *Episode 7957 (17th September 2012) *Episode 7970 (5th October 2012) *Episode 7977 (19th October 2012) *Episode 7995 (12th November 2012) *Episode 8016 (13th December 2012) 2013 (19 episodes) *Episode 8041 (16th January 2013) *Episode 8051 (30th January 2013) *Episode 8069 (25th February 2013) *Episode 8070 (25th February 2013) *Episode 8095 (1st April 2013) *Episode 8112 (26th April 2013) *Episode 8126 (15th May 2013) *Episode 8142 (7th June 2013) *Episode 8148 (14th June 2013) *Episode 8166 (10th July 2013) *Episode 8182 (2nd August 2013) *Episode 8199 (26th August 2013) *Episode 8227 (4th October 2013) *Episode 8228 (4th October 2013) *Episode 8242 (25th October 2013) *Episode 8248 (1st November 2013) *Episode 8266 (27th November 2013) *Episode 8289 (30th December 2013) (Double episode) 2014 (20 episodes) *Episode 8299 (13th January 2014) *Episode 8300 (13th January 2014) *Episode 8322 (14th February 2014) *Episode 8335 (3rd March 2014) *Episode 8342 (14th March 2014) *Episode 8366 (16th April 2014) *Episode 8373 (25th April 2014) *Episode 8392 (23rd May 2014) *Episode 8407 (11th June 2014) *Episode 8419 (7th July 2014) *Episode 8420 (7th July 2014) *Episode 8437 (30th July 2014) *Episode 8453 (22nd August 2014) *Episode 8454 (22nd August 2014) *Episode 8462 (3rd September 2014) *Episode 8481 (1st October 2014) *Episode 8490 (13th October 2014) *Episode 8512 (14th November 2014) *Episode 8519 (24th November 2014) *Episode 8520 (24th November 2014) 2015 (16 episodes) *Episode 8550 (9th January 2015) *Episode 8562 (26th January 2015) *Episode 8579 (18th February 2015) *Episode 8582 (23rd February 2015) *Episode 8609 (3rd April 2015) *Episode 8612 (6th April 2015) *Episode 8639 (15th May 2015) *Episode 8640 (15th May 2015) *Episode 8656 (8th June 2015) *Episode 8662 (15th June 2015) *Episode 8678 (8th July 2015) *Episode 8702 (7th August 2015) *Episode 8703 (7th August 2015) *Episode 8723 (2nd September 2015) *Episode 8724 (3rd September 2015) *Episode 8743 (28th September 2015) Other Coronation Street related works *Corrie! (2010) *Ken and Deirdre's Bedtime Stories (2011) Harvey, Jonathan